


Protect

by BelleBasBleue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir being sleepy, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marinette is just trying to get shit done, Really short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleBasBleue/pseuds/BelleBasBleue
Summary: Chat Noir is getting sleepy, but he just wants to protect his friends.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	Protect

Chat leaned against Marinette’s headboard of her bed as he stared lazily at her working figure below him. A soft purr rumbled through his chest as he nestled himself further into the blankets and pillows and his eyes drooped but he refused to let them close.

“Getting tired, Kitty?” Marinette chuckled, glancing up from her sewing machine. Chat nodded his head weakly. He almost let his head fall into the pillows behind him, but he jerked himself awake again.

“I’s not tired.” He yawned, disproving his point.

Marinette chuckled again. She pushed down on the pedal of her sewing machine and finished up the last seam before placing her work aside. “Sounds a lot like you need one, at least.” Marinette climbed the ladder to her bed and ran her fingers through the tips of Chat’s hair. His eyes closed and his purring grew louder as he leaned into her touch. “How much have you been sleeping these days, huh?” Marinette dragged her fingers deeper into the follicles of his hair, making him almost tip off the side of the bed in an effort to follow her fingers. He yipped in surprise and curled up deeper in her bed, but whined at the loss of contact. She giggled at the sight. She raised herself up the rest of the way up the ladder, and perched herself on the edge of the bed as she watched the kitten. “You’ve been working so hard this lately, staying up for all the akumas. You need to get some sleep, my little kitty cat.”

Chat purred in response, the words barely registering in his mind. “Protect…. Stay… wake… to protect……” he murmured.

Marinette smiled to herself and crawled onto the bed. Chat instantly gravitated towards her lap, leading him to curl up in it. Marinette played with the tips of his ears, drawing the purrs back out of him. Giggling softly to herself, Marinette pulled her phone out of her pocket and surfed the web while comforting her friendly, neighborhood cat. Chat batted at her hand a few times and yowled softly. Marinette glanced at him, with an eyebrow raised. “Does someone need attention?” She asked softly. Chat rubbed the top of his head against the inside of her wrist as an answer, making Marinette put her phone down before he knocked it out of her hand. “Alright, alright, I’m paying attention to you know.”

With both hands, Marinette rubbed his scalp and pet his ears, pleasing him. Marinette kept petting him until a little while after she felt his breathing even out. She lay her hand stagnantly against the top of his head and hummed along with his soft purring. “Thank you for protecting me, kitty,” she whispered as she felt her eyes droop. She was too comfortable to bother opening them, so she let her body succumb to the warmth of sleep with Chat wrapped around her protectively.


End file.
